hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lambo Bovino
| bild = 300px | titel = Vongola Blitz Wächter der 10. Generation | kanji =ランボ | romanji =Ranbo | spitzname = Lambo-san | alter =5 (15, 25 mithilfe der Dekadenbazooka) | geburtstag =28. Mai | todestag = | status = lebend | verwandte = | größe = 0,4m, (1,79m, 1,84m mithilfe der Dekadenbazooka) | gewicht = 4kg, (64kg, 73kg mithilfe der Dekadenbazooka) | blutgruppe =A | mafiafamilie =Vongola / Bovino | ring = Vongola Blitz Ring | flamme = Blitz | waffe = seine Hörner (Thunder Set) verschiedene Granaten u.a. Waffen Dekadenbazooka Cambio Forma: Lampos Schild Blitz Helm Ver.X | boxtier = Gyuudon | schule = - | beruf =Hitman | vorkommen = Manga, Anime | auftritt = Manga Kapitel 7, Anime Episode 3 | seiyuu =Junko Takeuchi (Kind), Kenjirou Tsuda (Erwachsener) }} Lambo ist ein 5 Jahre alter Killer der Bovino Famiglia (Bovino ist italienisch für Rind). Er redet von sich selbst immer in der dritten Person und nennt sich Lambo-San, was soviel wie "Herr Lambo" bedeutet. Als Waffe benutzt er meistens Handgranaten. Lambo hat immer einen Strampelanzug mit Kuhmuster an, bei dem hinten noch ein Kuhschwanz angeheftet ist. Zuerst kommt er eigentlich nur nach Japan, um Reborn zu töten, woran er jedoch immer wieder kläglich scheitert. Später wird er Tsunas Freund und ein Mitglied seiner Familie. Seine spezielle Waffe ist die 10 Jahre Bazooka. Die Person, die von ihr getroffen wird, tauscht für fünf Minuten den Platz mit seinem "Ich" in 10 Jahren. Selbst als Adult Lambo ist er immer noch eine ziemliche Heulsuse und ein Weichei (im Anime jedoch mehr als im Manga). Seine "20-Jahre aus der Zukunft"-Person scheint dagegen nicht mehr so weinerlich zu sein. = Persönlichkeit = Lambo ist eigentlich ein typisches 5 jähriges Kind. Er heult schnell los und sieht sich als der Größte. Was man daran erkennt, dass er von sich in der dritten Person redet. Er stammt aus der Bovino Familigia. Er wird von seinem Boss sehr gemocht, was man daran erkennt, das dieser Lambo immer wieder Geschenke macht (unter anderem die 10-Jahre Bazooka). Die einzige Person die ihm scheinbar etwas bedeutet ist Tsunas Mutter Nana Sawada. Die benutzt Reborn beispielsweise als Anspurn für Lambo zum kämpfen. Am liebsten isst er Süßigkeiten und Orangen. Er hängt am Ende seiner Sätze immer 'Damone' oder 'Monya' an. Wenn er verwirrt ist sagt er meistens 'Arara?'. Wenn er kurz davor ist Los zu heulen sagt er meistens so etwas wie: "Muss. Ruhig. Bleiben." (jap: Ga. Ma. N.) Seine ältere Version ist immer noch eine Heulsuse, weiß aber wann er sich zusammenreißen muss. Desweiteren nennt Lambos 10 Jahre ältere Version Gokudera immer Gokudera-shi. Er hat mehr Respekt vor seinen Mitmenschen. So nannte er I-pin im Kampf gegen Rauji Ooyama die "charmante I-pin". Seine 20-Jahre ältere Version ist ruhiger und nimmt vieles gelassener. Auch sagt er im Kampf gegen Lavi, dass er Heulen könnte, weil er die jungen Vongolawächter sah, es aber nicht tut da man es in der Öffentlichkeit nicht macht. Sein Ziel ist es Reborn zu besiegen und die Welt zu übernehmen. = Story Überblick = Tägliches Leben thumb|10 Jahre in der ZukunftLambo kommt zur Beginn der Serie nach Japan, um Reborn zu töten, er schafft es jedoch nicht einmal diesen zu verletzen. Später vergisst er seine eigentliche Absicht in Japan zu bleiben und freundet sich mit Tsunas Mutter an. Mit I-Pin verbindet ihn anfangs eine Art Hassliebe, doch später sieht man die beiden nicht mehr getrennt und sie werden zu Spielkameraden, wobei I-Pin als die vernünftigere von beiden jedoch meistens auf ihn aufpasst. Während des täglichen Lebens in Namimori sorgt Lambo oft für Unruhe, Chaos und Ärger, was Tsuna und seine Freunde ausbaden müssen. Kokuyo Arc Während der Kokuyo Arc ist es Adult Lambo, der zusammen mit Adult I-Pin Haru vor einem der Blutigen Zwillinge rettet. Varia Arc thumb|left|20 Jahre in der Zukunft Lambo wird von Iemitsu Sawada zum Wächter des Blitzes auserwählt. Dies ist eine sehr schlaue Wahl, denn auch wenn Lambo nur ein Kind ist, so ist er praktisch immun gegen Elektrizität. Lambo besitzt die Elettrico Cuoio (ital. Elektrisches Fell), was den Strom durch seinen Körper fließen lässt, ohne dass er Schaden nimmt. Als Kind mag Lambo kein ernst zunehmender Gegner sein, doch mit Hilfe der 10 Jahre Bazooka wird er zu einem starken Kämpfer. Während dem Kampf um den Blitzring ist sein Gegner Levi A Than. thumb|Donnerring Zuerst scheint Lambo verloren zu sein, doch dann benutzt er seine Bazooka gleich zwei Mal hintereinander, was zur Folge hat, dass nun der 20-Jahre aus der Zukunft Lambo gegen Levi kämpft. Dieser Lambo scheint nun endlich erwachsen zu sein, im Gegensatz zu Lambo aus 10 Jahren in die Zukunft, der noch genauso eine Heulsuse wie Baby Lambo ist. thumb|left|Kampf um den Donnerring25 Jahre Lambo ist es nun möglich, noch mehr Strom in seinen Hörnern zu speichern und als Energieklinge (Elettrico Cornuta, ital. Elektrische Hörner) zu verwenden. Außerdem besitzt er eine perfekte Elektrische Haut, mit der er nicht nur den Strom in den Boden leiten, sondern direkt auf seinen Gegner leiten kann. Diese Attacke nennt sich Elettrico Reverse (ital./eng. Elektrische Umkehrung). Jedoch ist das Zeitlimit vorbei, bevor Lambo seine Attacke mit voller Kraft beenden kann. Levi A Than will ihm den letzten Gnadenstoß verpassen, als Tsuna eingreift um ihn zu retten. So wird er zwar disqualifiziert und die Wächter verlieren sowohl den Donnerring als auch den Himmelsring, doch Lambo ist gerettet, was ihnen wichtiger ist. Während des Kampfes mit Levi macht 20-Jahre Lambo die Aussage, er hatte nicht geglaubt, Tsuna einmal wieder zu sehen. Dies könnte eine Andeutung auf den kommenden Future Arc sein, wo Tsuna getötet wurde (oder zumindest tot geglaubt). Danach liegt Lambo in schlechter Verfassung im Krankenhaus, wird jedoch für den Kampf um den Himmelsring wieder zur Namimori Mittelschule gebracht. Dort wird er fast von Levi A Than getötet, im letzten Augenblick greift jedoch Gokudera ein und rettet Lambo. Future Arc Lambo (inzwischen 6 Jahre alt) wird, genau wie die anderen Guardians in die Zukunft befördert. Die meiste Zeit ist er ihnen im Unterschlupf jedoch keine große Hilfe, da er meist für Unruhe sorgt und die anderen in Schwierigkeiten bringt. So rennt er alleine nach Namimori, um sich einen Lolli zu holen, gerät aber sofort in die Fänge der Millefiore. Bei dem Angriff auf die Melon Basis hilft Lambo nicht aktiv mit, wird später jedoch zusammen mit I-Pin und Chrome von Kusakabe in die Basis geschmuggelt. Dort geraten sie in die Fänge von Shoichi Irie, welcher sich jedoch als Freund herausstellt. Während die anderen der ernsten Lage entgegen blicken, spielt Lambo im Labor von Irie herum. Trotz seiner Kindlichkeit bekommt er jedoch auch eine Vongola-Box, da Lambo immerhin ein Wächter ist. Zwar versteht er ihre Funktion nicht, findet sie aber interessant. Arcobaleno Trials Arc Choice Arc thumb|Lambos Box TierLambo bekommt wie die anderen eine spezielle Vongola Box von seinem Ich aus der Zukunft zurückgelegt. Danach wird er zusammen mit Ryohei von Gokudera trainiert. Während des Trainings eskaliert die Situation und Gokudera beleidigt Lambo so sehr, dass er aus Wut seine Box öffnet. Diese beherbergt einen riesigen Bullen, der auf seiner Stirn das Wappen der Vongola eingraviert hat. Damit ist Lambo der erste der Wächter der es schafft, seine Vongola-Box ordnungsgemäß zu öffnen. Während des Choice-Spiels ist Lambo nur Zuschauer. Als nach der Niederlage die Situation zwischen Millefiore und Vongola eskaliert, flieht er jedoch zusammen mit den anderen zurück nach Namimori. Inheritance Succession Arc Future Final Battle Arc In Namimori sind die Vongolas auch nur kurz sicher, da Zakuro die Basis ausfindig macht und sie zerstört. Danach finden sie Unterschlupf bei Future I-Pins Meister Kawahira. Nachdem dieser Zakuro abgelenkt hat, verlässt er seinen Shop und Yamamoto macht sich mit ein paar anderen auf zur Basis, um nach Squalo zu schauen, welcher zurück geblieben ist. In diesem kurzen Moment schleicht sich Torikabuto als Illusion von Lambo in dem Raum und schafft es fast, Uni zu entführen. Den echten Lambo fesselt er und versteckt ihn unter dem Sofa. Nachdem sie auch bei Kawahira nicht mehr sicher sind, flieht Tsuna mit seiner Familie in den Wald von Namimori. Dort soll - Uni zufolge - der finale Kampf stattfinden. Als schließlich die Six Funeral Wreaths eintreffen, kämpft Lambo zusammen mit Ryohei gegen Kikyo. Dieser aktiviert seine Wolken Velociraptor und Ryohei muss Lambo dazu bringen, seine Vongola-Box zu benutzen. Er schafft das, indem er Lambo klar macht, dass er ansonsten Mama nie wieder sehen wird. Lambos Gefühle für Tsunas Mutter lassen ihn so wütend werden, dass er seine Box öffnet und sie in der Cambio Forma benutzt. Gyuu Don transformiert sich in Lampo's Schild, wodurch Lambo es schafft, mit einer Attacke alle Velociraptoren von Kikyo zu töten. Als plötzlich Ghost auftaucht, saugt dieser von allen Anwesenden die Todeswillenflammen auf, wodurch Tsunas Freunde geschwächt werden. Tsuna kann jedoch Ghost und schließlich auch Byakuran besiegen, wodurch alle in ihre Vergangenheit zurückkehren können. Inheritance Ceremony Arc Nach dem Angriff auf Tsuna und Enma teilt Gokudera die Shimon Famiglia und die Vongola Famiglia in Gruppen auf. Lambo wird eingeteilt, zusammen mit Rauji den Spielplatz zu überwachen. Dabei kann man sehen, dass Rauji Lambo respektiert und dessen Befehle befolgt, ja sogar ihn mit "Lambo-san" anredet. = Waffen und Techniken = thumb|Lampos Schild *'Dekadenbazooka:' Dies ist eine Waffe der Bovino Famiglia, die deren Boss Lambo mitgegeben hat. Lambo wurde es zwar verboten, sie zu benutzen, aber er hält sich kaum daran. Lambo benutzt sie, wenn er wütend ist. Dabei springt er in die Bazooka, wodurch die Ladung ausgelöst wird. Der Effekt der Dekadenbazooka bewirkt, dass jede Person, die von ihr getroffen wird, für fünf Minuten den Platz mit sich selbst aus 10 Jahren in der Zukunft tauscht. Dabei kann die Bazooka aber auch mal falsch funktionieren, wodurch man z.B. den Platz mit sich selbst aus 10 Jahren in der Vergangenheit tauscht, die Persönlichkeit jedoch gleich bleibt. *'Elektrische Haut (Elettrico Cuoio):' Dadurch, dass Lambo schon so oft von Elektrizität getroffen wurde, hat sich bei ihm eine spezielle, Strom resistente Haut gebildet. Durch sie wird der Strom direkt in den Boden abgeleitet. Der 25 jährige Lambo hat diese Fähigkeit perfektioniert. *'Thunder Set:' Bei dieser Attacke lädt Lambo seine Hörner mit Elektrizität auf, so zusagen als Vorspiel für seine nächste Attacke. *'Elektrische Hörner (Elettrico Cornata):' Bei dieser Attacke greift mit Lambo mit seinen elektrisch aufgeladenen Hörnern seinen Gegner an. Dabei müssen die Hörner jedoch den Gegner berühren, was ein Nachteil ist. Erst der 25 jährige Lambo schafft es, diese Technik zu perfektionieren. Dabei bildet sich eine Art Klinge aus Strom, mit welcher auch aus größerer Entfernung angreifen kann. *'Elettrico Reverse:' Dabei lädt Lambo zuerst die gesamte Elektrizität, die auf ihn geschossen wird, in seinen Körper. Sobald die Attacke vorbei ist, entlässt er dann die gesamte Menge in den Boden. Lambo nimmt dabei keinen Schaden. Bis jetzt hat man nur gesehen, das der 25 jährige Lambo diese Attacke benutzt. *'Gyuudon:' Lambos Vongola-Box. Sie beherbergt einen Bullen namens Gyuu Don, welcher wie alle Vongola Box Tiere, ein Wappen auf der Stirn trägt. Es ist das größte von allen Vongola Box Tieren und hat die Kraft, eine enorme Menge von Elektrizität ab zu feuern. **'Cambio Forma: Lampos Schild:' In der Cambio Forma transformiert sich Gyuu Don in ein Schild, welches Lambos Körper überdeckt. Zusätzlich hat dieses Schild zwei Hörner und einen Helm, auf dem das Wappen zu sehen ist. Das Schild ist unglaublich stark in der Defensive, kann aber auch offensiv benutzt werden. Bei der Attacke Blitz Horn (Corna Fulmine) entlädt Lambo eine gigantische Menge an Elektrizität, die stark genug ist, um eine ganze Horde von Nebel Velociraptoren zu töten.thumb|Blitz Helm Ver. X *'Blitz Helm Ver. X': Lambos Upgrade des Vongola Blitz Ringes mit den Box Tier Ringen. Nach dem Upgrade nimmt es die Form eines Helmes an. *'Gyuudon Ver. X': Auch Gyuudon verändert sein Aussehen nach dem Upgrade seine Form und kann dadurch auch eine andere Cambio Forma durchführen. = Kämpfe = *vs. Reborn - Verloren *+ I-Pin + Dr. Shamal vs. Die blutigen Zwillinge *vs. Levi A Than - Verloren *vs. Kikyo - Unentschieden *vs. Ooyama Rauji - Gewonnen = Charakter Songs = * Lambo-san's Ambitions * Gyoza Gyuudon Set no Uta - mit I-Pin * Sleepy Song - mit I-Pin * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ * Tanoshiku no Chau Uta - mit I-Pin * Tatta Latta - mit Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Chrome = Trivia = * sein Sternzeichen ist Zwilling. * hat am selben Tag wie Romeo (Bianchis Ex-Freund, der Adult!Lambo sehr, sehr ähnlich sieht) Geburtstag - 28. Mai. * Zukunftstraum: Die Weltherrschaft, Boss der Bovino Familie zu werden und Reborn zu besiegen * Er hat seinen eigenen Song: „Kimi wa dare dai? Boku wa Lambo! Boku wa dare dai? Kimi wa Lambo!“ („Wer bist du? Ich bin Lambo! Wer bin ich? Du bist Lambo!”). * Lambo ist Nr. 1 der nervigsten Mafiamitglieder nach Futas Ranking. * Lambo isst sehr gern Trauben und liebt seinen Afro. Als Futa ihm die Haare schneiden wollte, ist er wie wild weggerannt. * Lambo ist es peinlich, wenn seine Hörner schief sind, sonst ist ihm gar nichts peinlich. * Lambo wird anscheinend vom Boss der Bovino Familie gemocht, den er kriegt ab und zu mal Pakete mit Kampf-Utensilien. * Lambo wollte den jungen Irie zu seinem Untergebenen machen. * Für ein kleines Kind ist Lambo ziemlich zäh, die Explosionen seiner Granaten und anderer Waffen, sowie Starkstrom haben kaum einen pysischen Effekt auf ihn. * Lambo hat unglaublich viele Dinge in seinem Afro stecken. Das Interessante daran ist, das darunter auch Sachen sind, die größer als Lambo selbst sind, wie z.B. die Dekadenbazooka. * Während seines Kampfes gegen Rauji während der Inheritance Ceremony Arc erklärt der 15jährige Lambo, dass Tsuna für ihn immer wie ein großer Bruder war. en:Lambo Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Bovino Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Unoffizielle Namen Kategorie:Filler Kategorie:10. Generation Kategorie:Blitz Element Kategorie:Lambo Kategorie:Junko Takeuchi Kategorie:Vongola-Ringe Kategorie:Introduction Arc